Suzume Junichi
Suzume Junichi ( ) is a minor character who appears in the third game/season of the anime. Appearance He has orange hair in a hairstyle that looks like Tobitaka's, but shorter and without the "falcon wings". He wears a long-sleeved tea-green shirt over a dark green undershirt. Personality Suzume seems to look up to Tobitaka Seiya. Background When Suzume was cornered by a gang of thugs and about to be beaten up, Tobitaka appeared and beat up the thugs with his leg. Suzume has thought of Tobitaka as a hero ever since. Plot Anime Suzume first anime debut was in episode 71, where Inazuma Japan were not allowed to go outside to practice, by Kudou's orders. Suzume and his gang visited Raimon Junior High to see Tobitaka. Tobitaka was granted permission to go outside by the coach. Suzume took Tobitaka to the edge of town, near a garbage dump (just outside the school building in the game). He demanded that Seiya come back to their gang, and why he was wasting time with his "ball playing". Tobitaka rejected and yelled at Suzume to not call soccer "ball playing". He then went back to Raimon on his own. Later, when Inazuma Japan was on their way to their match against Fire Dragon, the road was blocked by a group, Karasu's gang. Just when Inazuma Japan thought they had no way of going out of their way, Suzume and his friends appeared, on skateboards. Suzume insisted to Tobitaka that they distract them and Inazuma Japan go on and win their match. Their gang got beaten easily, but the Inazuma Caravan went on safely. In the last part of this scene, Suzume mangaed to say that Tobitaka would always be his hero. He and his friends are seen sometime during the Asia finals, watching the match between Inazuma Japan and Fire Dragon. He was amazed and proud of Tobitaka when they saw him use Shinkuuma and succeeded to get the ball in the game. In the FFI, Suzume and his friends are seen watching the game through Suzume's phone at his house, and were very happy when Inazuma Japan took victory. Suzume's gang welcomed back Tobitaka when he returned from the Football Frontier International, crying. Game In the Inazuma Eleven 3 game, he first appeared just like how the anime showed the actions, but in the game, when Inazuma Japan was about to go the FFI Asia Stadium, they were blocked by gangsters, to which they could not continue, but Suzume comes in and helps Tobitaka to continue towards the stadium, while Suzume and some others fend off the gangsters. While during this act, more was revealed about Suzume's past. He was actually about to get bullied by three gangsters, but then Tobitaka comes in and the three got scared and ran off, ever since, Suzume started to admire Tobitaka. During the match of Japan and South Korea, Tobitaka was having a hard time to cope up, because he was thinking of Suzume, but then he hears Suzume's voice again in his voice. In the ending credits, Suzume and Tobitaka are shown to be playing soccer along with some former gangsters who finally stopped bullying and turned on a new leaf in life. Game Appearance Category:Original series characters